gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fight 2
Name '- Shadow Fight 2 '''Developer '- NEKKI 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.nekki.shadowfight 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Fighting 'Achievements '- 105 'Total points '- 34000 ---- '''500 points #Close Call - Finish a round with critical health level #Combo Adept - Perform a 5-hit combo #Aggressive - Reach Aggressive style #Cuts And Bruises - Lose a fight #Not a Scratch - Win 1 round perfectly in any fight except Survival #Rapid Reaction - Strike first 20 times #Headache - Finish 10 rounds with a head hit #Superiority - Disarm 10 enemies in any fight except survival #Mighty Kicks - Win any fight with kicks only #Punch and Kick - Win 3 fights barehanded #Careful - Block every hit in 5 fights in any mode except Survival #Boxer - Win only using punches and throws #Lone Beast - Defeat Lynxs bodyguards #Shore Leave - Defeat Wasps bodyguards #Blitz - Win 5 rounds in 10 seconds in any mode except Survival #No Hurry - Make any fight last 90 seconds in any mode except Survival #Taught The Teacher - Defeat Hermit #Fresh meat - Defeat Butcher #Boarding Party - Defeat Wasp #No Heart To Break - Defeat Widow #Talented - Complete all Challenges in 3 provinces #Proficient - Complete all Challenges in 4 provinces #Master - Complete all Challenges in 5 provinces #Charmed and Dangerous - Enchant 10 items #Through the Thicket - Beat Survival in Act 1 during Eclipse #Dark Forest - Beat Survival in Act 2 during Eclipse #Dead Marches - Beat Survival in Act 3 during Eclipse #Monster Cave - Beat Survival in Act 4 during Eclipse #Ultimate Soldier - Beat Survival in Act 5 during Eclipse #Desert Storm - Beat Survival in Act 6 during Eclipse #Master of Hunt - Win again against Lynx #Secret Knowledge - Win again against Hermit #Pork - Win again against Butcher #Man Overboard - Win again against Wasp #Frozen Heart - Win again against Widow #Long Live the King! - Win again against Shogun #Total Eclipse - Win all Tournaments and Challenges in Act 6 again #Gloom - Win all Tournaments and Challenges in Act 5 again #Blackout - Win all Tournaments and Challenges in Act 4 again #Murk - Win all Tournaments and Challenges in Act 3 again #Darkness - Win all Tournaments and Challenges in Act 2 again #Twilight - Win all Tournaments and Challenges in Act 1 again #Three in a Row - Win 6 fights with demons without losing a round #Unstoppable - Win 3 fights with demons without losing a round #Not a Chance - Win a fight with demon without losing a round 1000 points #Combo Expert - Perform a 7-hit combo #Crazy - Reach Crazy style #Novice - Complete all Challenges in 1 province #Skillful - Complete all Challenges in 2 provinces 1500 points #Combo Master - Perform a 10-hit combo #Fantastic - Reach Fantastic style #Thunderer - Disarm 50 enemies during Eclipse #Veteran - Lose 50 fights during Eclipse #From Dusk Till Dawn - Make 5 fights last 90 seconds during Eclipse 51 secret achievements Category:Secret achievements